Poor Dove
by anotherauthor2611
Summary: 'I never wanted this. Any of it.' But it was too late. She was caught in his grasp and he was never going to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own ideas. Xiaolin Showdown is not mine in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p>"Master... you don't mean-" The black-haired Japanese girl stopped mid-sentence and swallowed thickly.<p>

Dimly, she could feel her twin's hand slip into hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. Master Fung stared at her, his blue eyes unwavering and calm as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell on the teen.

"Master Fung... " Omi began hesitantly. "Are you truly saying that Himiko is to become the bridge between the Heylin and Xiaolin?"

"I am, young one." Fung nodded his head, keeping his eyes locked with the stricken looking teen in front of him. "Do not over think this, Himiko. You've always known your identity at the temple was different than that of your comrades."

The girl in question swallowed past the lump in her throat. "Yes, I know but... I never thought that this... "

"What's so bad 'bout Miko bein' this... bridge?" Clay drawled, placing a large hand on the girl's tiny shoulder.

"It is not what is bad about the bridge itself, Clay." Omi said gravely as Himiko dropped her head to her chest to hide her tears. "To become the bridge... she will have to be trained in the Heylin ways and absorb Heylin energy."

At that, the blue-eyed teen collapsed to her knees as sobs wracked her small body. Kimiko fell to her twin's side and held her tightly, tears falling from her own eyes. Raimundo and Clay joined the embrace, leaving Omi to turn accusing eyes on their master.

"Why has this never been revealed to us before now?" The yellow monk demanded with a ferocity he'd never directed at Master Fung. "Himiko has trained with us - you said she was the Dragon of Light!"

"She is." The older monk agreed easily, looking down with a calm sadness towards his sobbing ward. "The bridge between the Heylin and Xiaolin sides is always a Dragon of Light. Though the Dragon of Light isn't always the bridge."

"So, what you're saying is that there was a chance Himiko wasn't this... bridge." Raimundo asked, wincing when Himiko's tears fell faster. To him, this was all his fault. If he'd never restored Wuya to her body, Himiko never would have used her abilities - she wouldn't be in this position.

"Precisely, Raimundo."

"But I am." She whispered brokenly. "I have to become Heylin-"

"You will remain a neutral party, young one." Master Fung tried to placate her, though she had read the sacred scrolls. She knew what had to be done.

"But if the Heylin plunge the world into eternal darkness... I will become one of them."

* * *

><p>Becoming the bridge hadn't been as difficult as she'd been led to believe from the scrolls. Perhaps because Wuya was in an incorporeal form and had no flesh and blood. Even though she was trapped in a puzzle box, Himiko had still been able to reach out to the trapped spirit. Despite this, the witch was still able to summon enough Heylin energy to bind to Himiko's.<p>

Dojo, thankfully, had been tasked to remain with her to prevent Wuya from doing any damage to the bridge. Though, the Witch had seemed rather offended at the very idea that she would tamper with the bridge keeping their sides separate.

"Though it's too bad I don't have my body, this would go much smoother." The Spirit had mused when the black, glowing energy had spread across the teen's tense body. Though the ceremony was quick, it had felt far too long for the young monk. The dark, suffocating aura had left her skin prickling with an unpleasant heat for hours after the ceremony had been completed.

Once the ceremony had ended and Dojo had flown them back to the temple, she'd fled to her room. Even now, hours later, Himiko was curled up on her bed.

Tainted. That was how she felt. She felt like she had some contagious disease that the others would catch if they came anywhere near her.

For their part, the four other Dragons had hovered outside her room for hours. It was only when Master Fung summoned them that they abandoned their post.

"Master Fung... will Himiko be all right?" Omi asked in a small voice, bringing attention to his young age.

Kimiko, true to her element, was in a temper. "She's been in her room ever since she got back and won't say a word to any of us! She's placed a barrier on her door!" She exploded at their teacher. "What did that Witch do to her!?"

Master Fung held up his hand, making the dark-haired teen fall silent. Looking down at her feet, shame washed through Kimiko as she avoided his calm, blue gaze.

"I know this is difficult to accept, especially for you, Kimiko. Your sister is in a dark place right now." He gazed at each of their faces. "And you all must help her realize that nothing has changed."

Miles away, an amber eyed immortal chuckled darkly as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

* * *

><p>The soft laughter of her fellow monks slowly brought Himiko out of her meditation. Soft, baby-blue eyes opened and she sighed.<p>

"Well, so much for meditating." She grumbled, making her way to her feet. With a sweep of her arm, the candles extinguished before she exited the small, training shrine.

"Himiko!"

She turned, gazing down at Dojo calmly.

The little green dragon slowed, still not used to seeing the girl in her white on black robes. "Where're ya headed?"

"Kim's been bugging me to socialize." She offered her arm, smiling when he slithered up it and settled on her neck. "You?"

"Shen Gong Wu alert." He shuddered delicately. "Master Fung headed out to tell the others."

She nodded in response, her small fingers fiddling with the ying-yang symbol around her neck. Dojo noticed, frowning up at the solemn looking girl.

"Ya know... it's okay to still be scared." He began, keeping his eyes ahead as they traveled through the temple.

"Is it?" She replied as they entered the training grounds.

Dojo's reply died in his throat when he caught sight of the others. Instead, he raised his voice and yelled out, "Stop everything!" That gained their attention. "Did ya tell them about the new Shen Gong Wu?"

Master Fung smiled patiently at the exuberant dragon. "I was just about to." As he pulled out the scroll and began to explain the Shard of Lightning, Himiko drifted back into her musings.

Despite being the bridge, she was allowed to align herself with either of the sides. For her, it hadn't been that hard of a choice. However, she couldn't shake an ominous feeling whenever she was alone. It always felt like something was watching her, though Master Fung somewhat had assuaged her fears.

'You are perfectly safe at the temple, young one. Do not worry.'

A pale hand waving in front of her face shook her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Miko! You in there?" Kimiko asked, planting tiny fists on her hips. She frowned at her sister, watching as her eyes cleared.

"Huh?" Himiko shook her head once, her loose, raven hair following suit. "Yeah, I'm fine Kim."

"Well, come on! Let's go change before we have to go!"

Without a word, Himiko allowed her twin to drag them to their rooms, making little to no attempt at conversation.

As they departed on Dojo's back, Master Fung gazed after the sullen teen in worry.

"I hope you did not make the wrong choice, Dashi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Questions?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

As they went through the motions of chasing down the Wu, Himiko could feel the band around her chest loosening. With every smile directed at her, every laugh they shared, the feeling of being a diseased freak faded.

She even resumed training with them, suddenly eager to do so.

However, while her fears abated, the feeling of being watched didn't. Everywhere she went, even when she entered the Wu Vault, the back of her neck prickled and heat rushed across her porcelain skin.

This time, she kept those happenings to herself. Master Fung, for all that she adored him, would more than likely confine her to the temple if there was a threat against her. Her role in the Xiaolin/Heylin war was too important to be gambled.

Honestly, sometimes she was surprised she was allowed to join the others when a Wu activated. Even now, as she hopped onto Dojo, she could feel Master Fung's watchful gaze.

Relief poured through her as they flew away from the temple, though it was short lived when her senses began to prickle. She looked around rapidly, unaware of the attention her actions gained.

Kimiko frowned, her eyes glittering with worry. Himiko hadn't been herself ever since she'd become the bridge... though she'd perked up the past few weeks. However, there would be random intervals where her twin would withdraw from them, even Kimiko herself.

Now seemed to be one of those times, though the frantic way Himiko was looking around made worry rise in Kimiko.

"Miko?" She lightly made her way down Dojo's back to her twin's side. "Sis, are you okay?"

Identical eyes raised to meet hers moments before a shaky smile spread across Himiko's lips.

"Yeah, Kim... just tired." She muttered, picking at the fingerless gloves covering her hands. She'd been dressing far more goth than usual, something each of the others had picked up on. Even Omi, for all his obliviousness, had noticed the dark clothes and make-up she'd been wearing. Even now, her loose, raven hair was tinted green while her crop top, skirt and ripped leggings were black in color.

"If you're sure..." Kimiko trailed off when the stubborn glint entered her sister's eye. Without a word, the dark-haired girl simply turned back to the boys and shrugged at their expressions.

All three of them slumped, worry for their friend rearing its head again. However, Himiko's behavior was put on the back-burner when Dojo began to descend, rambling loudly about the Wu they were tracking.

Later, as they tramped through the jungle, Kimiko turned back to Dojo.

"Dojo, would you hurry it up?" She called, turning away as the panting dragon hastened to catch up.

Frowning, Himiko looked back towards the obviously tired dragon. As they continued through the jungle, Dojo began to rapidly point out to where the Wu may or may not have been.

"Dojo," Omi began when the dragon came up behind him. "Are you sure it's a Shen Gong Wu you are sensing and not that very large spider?"

Himiko watched, a smiling making her lips twitch, as Dojo chuckled and glanced behind him. As both spider and dragon screamed loudly, the latter slithered up to her and was suddenly around her neck, shaking.

"Spider!"

Shaking her head as the others laughed, Himiko gently pried Dojo from around her neck and settled him on her shoulder.

"What a Dojo!" Clay teased as they began walking again, though Himiko frowned at them when she saw Dojo's expression.

"It's okay, Dojo." She whispered, rubbing under his chin the way he liked. "Everyone's scared of something."

He sent her a smile, his attention snapping to the mottled, snake-looking Wu that hung from a tree.

"That's it!" He shouted, pointing a claw towards it. "The Lasso Boa-Boa. When activated, it turns into a bone-crushing constrictor."

Omi approached it, smiling widely. "And now, it's mine!" Without a word, all four of his fellow monks stood behind him, their disapproving stares making him wince. "Uh... ours!"

The sound of whirring made Himiko look up, her frown of disapproval turning into one of disgust. Jack Spicer arrived, loudly proclaiming that the Wu would be his, courtesy of his... _Wuya bots_? As the others loudly ridiculed the bots, Himiko settled Dojo around her neck tightly before she tensed.

She winced at the unfortunate looking robots before flipping away from a squirt of ink. Without a word, her boot collided with a bot, sending a splash of ink all over her right side.

Grapsing at her soaked hair, she raised furious blue eyes to Jack's level as the four others got into Dragon X Kumei formation. The pale boy screamed and began to run in place, conveniently forgetting about his jet pack. She launched herself into the air, balancing precariously on said screaming teen.

Whirling around, Himiko lightly slapped Jack around before landing on the ground with Dojo peeking out of her collar. At the sight of his destroyed bots, Jack flew away, still screaming as Wuya berated him loudly.

Himiko rolled her eyes, stiffening when an eerie, familiar feeling washed over her. She turned in time to see Kimiko flipping out of the formation, colliding with a strange, smiling man in orange monk robes.

Still smiling, the man reached for the Wu and offered it to a stunned Kimiko. "I believe this belongs to you?" He lowered the Wu. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am - "

"You are the world famous Master Monk Guan!" Omi nearly cried, his eyes wide with hero-worship.

Himiko stood, brushing her oil slicked hair from her face as Dojo jumped off her neck.

"Where? Where?!" He demanded, looking everywhere but at the man in question.

"Nice of you to join us, Dojo," Raimundo snapped with narrowed eyes. "Now that the battle is over."

Dojo winced from the heat in Raimindo's words, lightly gripping Himiko's leg. She offered her arm again, allowing the dragon to slither up her arm as they watched Omi trip over attempting to introduce himself to Master Monk Guan.

* * *

><p>"You are certain of this, Himiko?"<p>

After they'd arrived at the temple, Himiko had left the others in the training yard to show off for their visitor, while she hunted for Master Fung.

"Yes," she bowed her head, looking at her lap as her brow creased. "This feeling I've been having ever since I became the bridge... it strengthened when Master Monk Guan appeared." She raised troubled blue eyes. "You don't think..." She trailed off, not wanting to badmouth a respected member of the Xiaolin order.

Master Fung rubbed at his beard, his eyes faraway and contemplative. "I think that caution is key right now."

Their attention was drawn towards the hallway as the others passed, Master Monk Guan in tow, laughing loudly. Himiko caught sight of Dojo bringing up the rear, rubbing his head and looking rather upset.

"Dojo," he looked up at her call, turning into the meditation room as the others' voices faded away. "What happened?"

He didn't respond, instead muttering moodily as she stood with him curled around her shoulders. Sharing a look with Master Fung, who gently urged her to follow the others to the dining hall, Himiko stood and bowed to her master before doing as he suggested.

As he watched his ward leave, Master Fung finally allowed his frown to settle on his face. Himiko's sensitivity to the forces around them did have a tendency to act up as she was still new to her powers. However, he'd noticed her looking over her shoulder fearfully when nothing was there many a time. While he had hoped nothing was afoot, he realized now that Himiko's fears were more than a case of her imagination playing up.

Hopefully, they could get to the bottom of the problem before something catastrophic happened to the newfound bridge.

In the dining hall, Himiko silently sipped her tea from beside Kimiko as the four others watched Dojo devour everything in sight. Lost in her thoughts, Himiko became aware of the obviously hurtful comments thrown Dojo's way when her sister and the others wandered away laughing. As they all left, still laughing, the room, Himiko watched Dojo suck in his gut.

"I do all the sensing of the Shen Gong Wu and all the flying, but do I ever get a pat on the back or a 'Good job, Dojo'?" He crossed his little arms. "No, never."

For her credit, Himiko managed to hold back the smile as Dojo's gut revealed itself. SIghing, she set down her teacup and reached over to stroke his head.

"Dojo, you know they don't mean to be hurtful." When he continued to pout, she opened her mouth to offer more comfort, only for a soothing voice to speak before she had the chance.

"I have traveled the world a dozen times, but I have never seen a creature as fascinating as you." Himiko eyed the smiling monk as he continued to praise Dojo, who preened underneath the worship. However, when Guan began speaking of taking Dojo to met someone, the feeling from before slammed back into her, robbing her of breath.

"Miko?" Dojo peered at the slumped over girl in concern as Master Monk Guan placed a large hand on her frail looking shoulder. "You okay?"

"F-Fine... Dojo." She wheezed out, color slowly returning to her suddenly ashen cheeks. "Just got a-another feeling."

The little dragon winced in sympathy, having come to learn that when she sensed Evil, it was similar to his reaction to certain Wu.

"Perhaps Himiko should come with us." Guan offered, still smiling serenely. "I'm sure my friend would love to learn of her talents as well."

Faced with Dojo's wide, hopeful eyes, Himiko forced her lips to say yes. Quickly changing out of her white on black robes, she toyed with the ying-yang symbol before she tucked it underneath the collar of her shirt before she rushed out into the yard, hopping behind Master Monk Guan on Dojo's back.

The further they flew from the temple, the worse the feeling from before became. By the time their destination came into view, Himiko was resting against Guan's broad shoulder as her insides felt as if they were tearing themselves apart. Gripping the girl tightly, Guan jumped of Dojo and the dragon shrank jsut as the wall of rock lowered, revealing a grand set of doors. Whimpering softly at the amount of Heylin energy, the likes of which she'd never been exposed to before, Himiko numbly allowed Guan to lead her through the large doors as Dojo followed.

As they entered the cave, Himiko managed to crack an eye open and gasp softly. The palace looking structure before her, complete with plenty of waterfalls and stained-glass, was breath-taking. Though not as much as the now overpowering amount of Heylin energy pressing against her soul. Her eyes widened further when large cats of all different kinds appeared on the different levels, growling softly at them.

"Ya know, in all the excitement, you never told me who your friend was." She heard Dojo ramble as she found the strength to pull away from Guan.

Head swimming, she dimly heard Guan's calm reply.

"It's none other than the famous Chase Young."

As Dojo first denied, then freaked out about Guan's answer, Himiko fell to her knees and clutched at her head. She saw Dojo sprint to the door, only for it to slam in his face. Whimpering, the dragon turned, caught sight of Himiko, and slithered rapidly to her side.

"Miko, come on, girl, get up!" He begged, his words fading to whimpers as the cats from before surrounded them.

"You've done well, Master Monk Guan." A soft, silky voice purred from the top of the stairs. Himiko raised her eyes, attempting to focus on the blurry, shadowed figure speaking. "You've delivered the dragon. And... an added bonus, I see." He drawled, watching the girl shiver from his words.

"What?!" Dojo shouted, looking around rapidly. "What dragon?! Oh..." He pointed at himself weakly. "Me... well, yes I am..." He broke off into nervous laughter, rapidly encircling Himiko's arm as she continued to stare up at the searing amber gaze fixed on her.

"And as promised, I return to you the Spear of Guan." The figure flung a staff, making it spin rapidly towards Guan, who caught it without a word and bowed. "Now... leave and never return."

Panting softly, Himiko watched in horror as Guan turned around and left her and Dojo to the mercy of Chase Young. Swallowing audibly, she turned back in time to see the already bright eyes glow even more in the shadows.

"Come now, it's time for your dinner."

As the cats closed in, Himiko felt Dojo press even closer to her as she continued to stare up at their new 'host'.

"I sure hope you're talkin' to us." Was all Dojo got out before he dissolved into frantic whimpering once again.


End file.
